Vampires in Rome
by Fezzes64
Summary: Germany and his allies visit the city of Rome in Italy for their Semester project, but what they don't know is that this town is being terrorized by well-known myths. Will Germany be able to find what terrifies the villagers so much before he finds the real reason of their being here? Or will he find much more than he ever even wanted to know? GermanyxVampire!Italy
1. Prologue, Ve!

Vampires in Rome~

"Ah..." Germany sighed in content, looking out the window and enjoying the view he had below. The evening skies were clear, the engines hummed gently, and best of all, the ride wasn't uncomfortable. Soft, cushioned seats, plenty of occupations, and obviously the breathtaking view below. After miles and miles of endless sea below, Germany noticed the first signs of land which grew into plentiful towns, prosperous nations, and their destination. "Ze ride vill be over soon."

Germany was on a private plane with his best school friends, Japan, Britain, and America. Out of them, Japan seemed the only one in distress, since he hated Airplanes, but besides that he found it okay. For all of their high-school years, they would go on some type of field-trip, something not of particular interest, or really vaguley important. This was the very first Semester-trip Germany and his allies ever had, and the best part was they were going alone with everything already set up for them in the town they would arrive in shortly. After coming from the Western Hemisphere in America, they were all going to Europe, Britain and Germany's main home, with Japan's furthur East. Obviously, America was phsyched.

"Dude! Where are we now? Umm...Africa?"

Britain facepalmed.

"No, not quite..."

"Norway?"

"No, I fair to see why you could possibry guess him."

"Australia?"

"N-no...He's furzzer zat vay..."

"France?"

"NO YOU BLOODY GIT-"

"Uhh...Britain?"

"Zat's closer. We passed his place about half un hour ago."

"Uh...Germany."

"_Hai_. We just now crossed the border."

America fist pumped, and Germany guessed it was to show aknowledgement for his 'Victory'. Sometimes, Germany really didn't understand America, but luckily, neither did anyone else, so it was just as well. Sighing, he looked out the window again, thinking. _I hope we'll arrive soon..._

The sky had already darkened here, making the nations suddenly realize how tired they were. Time was different on the other side of the world, and since the plane was slowing slightly, the day had stopped being the evening for maybe five hours. They'd started early in the morning, and now it would be about Twilight, but here it appeared midnight. Germany felt that urgency growing like it normally did when he knew he was about to arrive to the city, and it sort of resembled a lion in a cage, eager to escape, in this case, the flying airplane.

He realized they'd past his country and now they were headed even closer, in fact, he could see the airport. Smiling slightly, he tapped Britain's shoulder and pointed in that vague direction.

"Do you see ze airport?"

"...Wait...You mean that flashy-thingy over there?" Britain asked, tilting his head slightly.

"No, ze place vhere that black zing is landing."

"...Ohhh. Indeed, I see it now."

The airport was fast approaching now, and he knew the lion inside the cage was literally clawing the enclosure to escape. The anxiety made him want to burst, since this would probably be the best six-weeks of his life. In this place he'd never been to before. His heart pounding in his chest, his grin grew as did the fluttering sensation of newness in his stomach. Finally, the plane began to decend down, down towards the crust of the Earth. Eventually, the plane landed with increasing suspense with the four friends. Literally trembling with excitement, they all raced towards the only escape route, the door that opened automatically. Jumping down, Germany took a gulp of fresh air and sighed with relief as the cool night air flew about him in a soft breeze. There was music playing in the distance, very spiffy and celebratory, nearly matching Germany's current emotion.

"Vell..." he said. "I guess ve're in Rome now." Turning to the others, he smiled widely as they all came together and formed a small circle, putting their arms over each other's shoulders. All of their expressions were filled with a nervous excitement, as they all tried to hold back their words of discovery.

"Yup. We made it." Britain said warmly.

"_Hai_, and we did together. _Konnichiwa!_"Japan looked up and shouted to the sky. "_Konnichiwa_, Itary!"

"Dudes, this is gonna be freakin' awesome." America laughed with Germany at Japan, who looked as if he suddenly worshipped the clouds up above the night sky.

"Oi, you coming or not?" All whirled around to see two girls, one a familiar nation known as The Mushroom Kingdom, the other presumably her friend. Both held up the bags the nations had packed previously, and beckoned for them to come. "The airport isn't the best thing to see, it's the town itself!"

Almost hyper like little boys getting ice-cream, all ran to the girls and retrieved the bags, hardly noticing the weight in their eagerness to get to the unfamiliar town.

"So, Germany," started the other girl as they began walking. "Excited to visit Italy?"

"_Ja_, I'm glad ve're doing zis instead of a boring field trip." he told the younger girl. "I've not been to many other nations in Europe."

The girl giggled softly and straightened her purple hoodie, flapping her brown, feathered wings once to dust herself off. "I've not been to many nations, but I've been all over the Universe."

Germany chuckled. "Zat's not really unexpected, coming from Ze Vinged Varrior. Samanzza." he added quickly.

"Oh, so you know about Madz's whole thing?"

"_Ja_. She, as The Mushroom Kingdom, is my ally."

Samantha nodded, impressed. "Looks like you're well informed. I like that!"

Germany nodded in thanks, as the group finally exited the airport. Streets suddenly came into view, not just boring concrete and dull yellow lights, and Germany spotted a banner that said 'Welcome Good Visitors!' hung on the posts in front of a big house. Madz pointed to that and told Britain that the Mansion was going to be where they were staying, obviously giving a warm feeling to all of the nations. What Germany couldn't help but notice was a dark figure hurrying away into an alleyway...

* * *

_Beware the nation of Italy_  
_For the monsters that lurk over yonder_

_Know nothing of the term Mercy_  
_Leaving all our innocent dead to wander_

_What have we done to deserve this?_  
_Hath we not given our best for this to cease?_

_The mo st rs kno n as humans slowly give us a de thly kiss_  
_As we Va p res, the lost souls we are, m rely long for peace._

_~To the unfortunate visitors of our town_

A figure slowly lurked in the shadows, holding the note he wrote in his trembling hand. His tears displaced the words on the last stanza slightly, making him blink as he tried to hold them back. He carefully planted the note in the new Mansion Mailbox, then started to dart swiftly away, his amber eyes flashing in fear for the newcomers. Avoiding the nightly public, he took to the rooftops and vanished away in the night, his black cape that was tattered at the edges nearly catching on a metal pipe jutting from the old building as he jumped into the alleyway. He opened his mouth slightly as if to call out, but quickly closed it, after revealing his fangs. He thought a moment, then, deciding grimly, he vanished once again.

* * *

**Hello, Ve~! This story, called Vampires in Rome, can be related to 'Twilight' in some weird twist of the universe O.o and that one Doctor Who episode called 'Vampires in Venice' :3 Hope you guys likey, and that I don't make it seem awkward that I mention a few OC's every once in a while :O This story will be GerIta, and it's a spinoff from my other, 'You Are The Only Exception' :3**

**~Fezzes64**


	2. Chaper 1: The Mansion, Ve!

Chapter One~

"Dude...This is freakin' amazing."

Germany probably couldn't have said it better himself as the group arrived in front of their mansion- only to be greeted by the entire town. Staring in shock, a huge amount of Italians started greeting them cheerfully in their Native language, mainly giving them hugs, kissing their cheeks once or twice. It seemed a great deal that there were visitors here, and they planned to make the stay as utterly astounding as possible. As if to add to the overall odd-surprise of the entire thing, all the Italians had a strange curl sticking up somewhere on the side of their head, all of them. All. Of. Them. Almost having to fight their way through the crowd, Germany and his allies managed to make it to the door, with other Italians opening the door to let them in.

Just as he was nearly vacuumed into the house with his friends, he spotted a small bit of parchment sitting on top of the mail box. Curious, Germany took it, only to have it nearly taken away again as he literally fell on his face inside. He and Britain were both stuck under America, who was under Japan, who was facing the rest of the Italians. And finally, the stars smiled upon the friends and the door closed upon the cheering crowd, leaving only three other Italians, two wearing a nice suit, on wearing a black hood.

"_Buoni signori, siamo lieti di avervi con noi oggi a Roma._" the one with the hood said kindly, bowing, and smiling apologetically for the others outside.

As the four tilted their heads, one laughed a great, humorous laugh that echoed throughout the big hall, and made the others want to laugh too. Somehow, everything seemed so good-natured here, especially with all the smiling faces.

"My dear friends," said the laughing one. "He says 'Good sirs, we are happy to have you join us in Rome today.' Forgive us if we slip and speak Italian, we've not assisted many visitors who know English. Now then, we'll get you sorted, and let you get a good night's rest, _si_? Tomorrow, you can start to explore the place, and perhaps you'll see The Legendary Seven as well. They have come for a visit too, and are in the Mansion across the street."

"Er...Excuse me sir..." Britain started, raising his hand as much as he could, being smushed under America, who was struggling to get up with Japan on top of him.

"_Si_?"

"I-I don't mean to push our luck...But is there any chance we'll get to meet the actual Italy?" Britain's voice wavered slightly in his accent as the weight shifted.

The Italian's faces went white at that remark, and they immediately huddled in a circle, whispering rapidly in Italian. They only turned back around as America finally staggered to his feet, only to lose his balance again and land on Germany, who fell back down with an 'Oof'.

"Gah! AMERICA!" Germany shouted in protest.

"Whoops, dude, I'm totally sorry!" America scrambled to his feet, nearly knocking Britain over, but managing to bump Japan hard enough to make him fall over.

"America, prease be more carefur!"

"Oh, crap, I'm so sorry, guys!"

The Italians only stared nervously, waiting for the nations to regain order. Once they all were standing, the one with the hood stepped timidly forward, and lifted his hood to reveal he looked a lot like the other Italians. But it was really obvious who it was. The dark hair, bright, topaz eyes, a smaller curl than the Italians...It was The Great Roman Empire.

"Italy...Is represented by two, the Northern half and the Southern half. Recently..." his heavy accent began to wither, his sadness was obvious. Trying to keep his voice steady, he said "My name is The Great Roman Empire, as you know. Both of them, my grandsons, are...Gone. Recently they went missing."

Germany's eyes widened in shock. Both the Italy's were missing?! How was that possible?! It was nearly impossible for a nation to disappear without a trace! Missing! Gone! It didn't make any sense!

"Vh-vhat?! How did zis happen?!"

Rome sighed sadly and flicked a lock of hair out of his face. He seemed reluctant to say anything, but he eventually walked even further towards them, addressing the four allies.

"It's...Complicated."

"Compricated how?" asked Japan slowly.

"Complicated like you wouldn't believe me."

"Like my alien Tony came from outer space after breaking his promise and destroying my house, beamed them up like Scotty, and kidnapped them?"

"Er..." Rome thought a second. "Not that complicated. Slightly less dramatic."

"Did someone kidnap them?" Britain tilted his head.

"N-no...It's not that simple either." Rome heaved a breath and pinched the bridge of his nose.

Everyone looked to Germany, who stepped back in surprise, holding his hands up in defense.

"Vh-vhat? Vhy are you looking at me? I got nozzing. I'd try to guess, but..."

Rome nodded to Germany, gesturing invitingly.

"Vhat?"

"Guess."

"Er..." Now it was Germany's turn to be confused. It's not like he had any close idea...A missing nation...Hm. "Um...Give me a minute, please."

"_Si_."

All the people in the room stared at him as he thought, wracking his brain for answers. He'd remembered the only way a nation could go missing was through a myth...a mythical monster of some kind. Germania had told this to him when he was little to make him laugh, but it'd stuck. He wasn't sure if it was true, but he had a start. What he found odd was the mythical creature that immediately jumped to mind. But why would something that was mentioned maybe seven centuries ago come to mind now...?

"Vhen I vas younger...My grandfather told me ze only vay to destroy a nation vas if you sent some kind of Mythical Creature after zem..." he muttered, embarrassed.

"Well." Rome smiled mildly. "That's an idea to ponder after. What makes that so funny is the fact that there have been a lot of Witch Hunts recently."

"Er...Z-zat's comforting."

So, the Italians led the four exhausted nations to their rooms, which were decorated with their flag-colors, a nice touch in Germany's opinion. The room Germany would stay in was quite large, and reminded him very much of what you might see at Rome's place. When he existed. There was a bed in the far corner, a full-size bathroom on the left, and candles lit in a couple of places. The flooring was a pleasant cream-colored carpet, and the walls were white with gray designs scattered aimlessly. A few emblems hung on the walls, of various animals, but the biggest one was a horse, a peculiar little thing that easily caught one's eye. The bed's frame was a beautifully polished dark coffee-colored shade of Italian wood, and the sheets appeared to be fluffy for some reason, with the familiar colors, Black, Red, and Gold. As well as the whole matching theme, a large German flag was hung on the wall above the bed, going nicely with the sheets. Well, the only thing Germany could make of it was the Italians had a sense of style. An admirable one at that.

Italy appeared very elegant and beautiful...He couldn't wait to spend more time here. Maybe he'd go by Venice too, but not without his friends. Germany was glad he came here with his best friends. Oddly enough, they were really his ONLY friends, considering all the wars he'd had in his past...All that...Awkward stuff Germany really didn't want to get into at the moment. Maybe he'd get some real sleep tonight...

He remembered the note he'd picked up before he entered the mansion. He'd absentmindedly put it in his back pocket, so, slowly taking it out, Germany went over and sat on the bed, carefully unfolding the weak parchment and observing it's contents. _Beware the nation of Italy_...As his eyes read through the poem, he frowned and read it again. And again. And again until he'd read it over Seven times. The last stanza was smeared slightly with what appeared to be tears, and the only thing he could make of it was that the writer claimed to be a Vampire...But...That didn't make sense! He just was thinking about a Vampire when Rome explained about the missing Italy brothers! Could it be that it was just a coincidence? Was someone trying to play a prank on the nations? Nothing seemed to add up!

Well...Germany would have to wait until morning to sort things out. Groaning slightly and pressing his hand to his forehead, he opened his suitcase and fished around until he found his pajamas. Getting dressed in blue basketball shorts and a black sleeveless shirt, he slid into the soft sheets of his German-sheeted bed, he shifted around until he was comfortable, and turned off the lamp by the bed, so the only light was the dim candles around the room.

What he never noticed was the sudden shouting and fire-colors flickering in the distant street three stories down, and weaponry signaling war along with the blood-curdling battle cries that echoed throughout the town...And the sudden screams of inhumane pain.

_If there's one thing you should know about me...I haven't spoken English for two or three centuries. Neither has my _fratello_, so that is why I am known as the Silent Hunter of the Night. I think this whole incident is the first time I've hoped in years...That these new nations that have arrived in this beloved town could possibly help us...Save us...Take us away from this horror of a life. Hope...It's a new feeling that I can't even consider ever feeling before. I hope one of them read my note. I hope it will lead them to curiosity. I hope it will lead them to rescue our souls._

* * *

**Hello! :D Finally I put up the first chapter ^^' Sorry it took so long, I kinda lost my idea I had for it...So anyway, is this a good idea? I'm curious how well the whole Vampire!Italy is going with you guys. I can't wait to hear your opinions! :D**

**~Fezzes64**


	3. Chapter 2: Tomatoes and James Bond, Ve!

Chapter 2~

"Vell, I suppose ve can." Germany said, nodding to Japan.

Germany sat by his allies, Japan, America, and Britain whilst eating breakfast. Japan had suggested they should sample all the food and see as many beautiful sights as possible. Murmurs of agreement had confirmed the idea, as the allies enjoyed a breakfast pasta dish. Germany's mind, however, was on the Witch Hunt he heard had gone on last night. Just then, however, America had an idea.

"Dudes! Instead of just seeing the sights, we should just take a tour around Venice and-"

"Rome. Ve're in Rome, not Venice." Germany corrected bluntly.

"Right. Venice. ANYway, what I meant was we should just tour around and get to know the place! Maybe even find out some politics, the religion, and stories here! That would make a fantastic recall of our journey when we write that big essay on it a couple of weeks from now." America began rambling about something to do with how heroic his was going to sound as Britain and Japan nodded in agreement.

"True, it does sound rike an excerrent idea. I could study the architecture as werr." Japan mused, rubbing his chin in thought. He took a bite of his Italian breakfast and sighed in content. Truly, the food here was amazing, with nothing any of the friends had ever tasted before. It was like...A breath of fresh air, for lack of a better term. Hopefully it would be easy to adapt.

"Und, perhaps America could learn to shut up." Germany muttered, glancing up menacingly at the said nation, who stopped in mid-sentence.

"Ohhhh, BURN!" Britain mocked America's familiar lines, and succeeding in making Germany and Japan laugh at his angry expression.

"Ha, ha, dudes, veeeery funny..." America glared at Britain, who bit his lip and chuckled.

"Oh, America, no sense of humor as usual."

"Shut up!"

"Nope!" Britain replied gleefully.

* * *

Deep in an alleyway, two young men crouched, talking with one another. They both donned black cloaks with their hoods up, with hushed whispers in Italian washing smoothly and quickly, as if conveying a secret not to be heard by anyone else. They could have been brothers- the dim light made their hair and pale faces look exactly the same. One, however, appeared older, and held his doppelganger in a tight embrace of good luck and farewell. When he did finally release the other, one could see the two curls that stood from either side of their heads.

Finally, the younger of the two stood, and with a soft '_Ciao_', he moved with such ease and grace he appeared to float out of the alleyway. Pressing his back against the wall, he waited as a familiar young blonde girl in a red jacket passed by, talking with another boy about her age, a brunette with a light blue jacket on. He listened to their aimless conversation, jealous of their flawless English.

"...So then, I told him to go eat some of Britain's scone and he laughed at me!" the latter said, waving his arms in frustration and making the former laugh at him.

"Oh, Billy, calm yourself, the Solarians would frown upon this vulgar behavior! Besides, you WERE talking to France." she teased, sticking her tongue out.

"Vulgar? VULGAR?! Madz, what in the name of the Milky Way is going on in that walnut of a brain that you have?!" the boy called Billy cried, obviously joking.

"Oh, nothing!" Madz giggled innocently and ruffled Billy's hair with a black-fingerless gloved hand. "But Britain's scones aren't bad; I rather like them, actually."

"Really? Well, I suppose you might say that- you ARE his little sister, after all..." Billy huffed and increased the pace, dragging Madz into a pizza shop.

Blinking slowly, the cloaked boy's amber eyes flashed as he stole across the street without a trace. Remaining in the shadows, he walked at an unsuspicious pace towards the place he was looking for, casting wary glances at the general population, the singing, the laughing, the young, the old...Finally he made it to the other alleyway and discarded his cloak to exchange it for a cape. A pointless trade, if you asked him, but according to his brother, it was vital to his survival. He moved it out from in front of him to reveal an old-fashioned style suit, a black vest and a white long-sleeved shirt underneath and black trousers. Oh, and the bowtie. He tried to seem normal as he suddenly started walking down the sidewalk, marveling at the beautiful views of the town.

Of his town.

He sighed slightly, keeping towards the shady side of the road, and smiling in relief that no one suspected him for what he really was. Today was a perfect day! The sun bled warm through the trees, the buzz of the Italians was as bright and cheery as ever, the birds sang elegant symphony's that any Austrian would be jealous of...Oh, how he longed to be human! Or at least...Back to how he used to be. You know, nation and all. Exhaling in his admiration, he looked towards all the retro shops and stores, the museums and the ladies-

"Oof!" he cried out in surprise as he bumped into someone, nearly falling over. With wide amber eyes, he looked at the person who he'd bumped into, who apparently stumbled a bit as well. Eyes widening even further, he recognized who it was.

A tall blonde, wearing a light blue military uniform with black gloves and boots. And his eyes! His eyes were a hypnotizing shade of electric blue, almost extra-terrestrial the way they contrasted with the bright light of the sun. So piercing, he almost couldn't tear himself away...It was a nation, surely! And he had friends, too! Two blondes beside him, but which he wasn't sure of which nationality they were. And then one with black hair and the Asian appearance in his eye. Stoic. Korean or Japanese, maybe? But as for the one he bumped into, he wasn't sure...

"Oh! I-I'm so sorry, sir..." the older blinked and held out a hand to balance the boy. Suddenly, he turned to one of his friends, a blonde with emerald eyes and a gentle green military uniform matching his own. "Vait...I forgot how to apologize in Italian..."

"It was either _Grazie_, or _Mi dispiace_, but I'm not sure either." A British accent. Northern, perhaps? Certainly not Scottish. Maybe this was England...? The boy realized they were trying to talk to him, so he quickly fumbled for words. However, hardly ever speaking to anyone before now, he nearly misplaced his English. If only he'd practiced a bit more other than last century!

"N-no need, I can understand English." he squeaked softly, shrinking under the supposed nations' stare. "And it wasn't your fault, it was mine, and for that I apologize. I-I truly am sorry..." surprised at the seemingly perfect English, he realized he was blushing and ducked under the other's gazes to rush away.

"Vait." said the taller blonde, catching him by his shoulder. "S-sir...Vhat is your name?"

He nearly couldn't respond as he recognized the accent, he just wasn't able to place it. He rather liked it, of course. Austrian, maybe? No, a bit rough for that. And he would know Austrian anywhere. He desperately hoped they didn't suspect his pale face or his cape as for his being the monster he was.

"F-Feliciano." he murmured weakly, lowering his eyes so he got a nice view of all their shoes.

"Feliciano...Zat's a nice name." the latter smiled and patted his shoulder.

"Dude, Germany, you're scaring him." The third blonde pointed out. American. Obviously.

And he said Germany. That was it! This _was_ a group of nations! He'd never seen this particular bunch before, but he was sure at least a couple of them were European. He allowed himself a glance upward just as the British one offered a friendly smile. He'd finally found his peers!

"Er...Right. Sorry, Mr. Feliciano." the German's eyebrows lowered in worry, as if he were afraid he'd mess up. Maybe the man wasn't as sociable as his friends...?

"J-just Feli is fine." Feliciano clarified softly, trying to seem friendly to make it easier for the nation.

The so-called Germany managed a small smile, apparently encouraged by this, and nodded apologetically. "Indeed. Ve are sorry for vasting your time. It vas nice meeting you." he said hopefully.

"Likewise." Feliciano responded.

And alas, both parties, one four-full, and the other a simple solo, nodded in farewell. Letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding, Feliciano let his shoulders sag in relief as the nations wandered out of view.

"Thank the stars they didn't suspect I was Italy..." he murmured, gazing up at the golden sky adorned with glowing clouds. He nearly smiled, but knowing that would have been a mistake, he refrained from doing so in order to keep his fangs hidden. Finally, he made it to his favorite store, from which he would buy from. The owner of the store went by Mr. Ferrari, and he was a kind and gentle man who knew of Feli's monstrosity. He had no wish to become enemies with he and his brother, therefore befriended them and offered his own helpfulness which was vital to the brothers' survival. Mr. Ferrari had given them something to feed upon.

Strolling inside the store, Feliciano pretended to be browsing the Tomato section, picking a few very ripe and juicy-looking ones, even, until only few customers remained. Nodding to Mr. Ferrari, who was also the receptionist, he deposited his three tomatoes on the counter and smiling at the old man.

"Ah, Feliciano. What a pleasant surprise!" Mr. Ferrari said in Italian as he returned the smile while Feliciano dug in his pocket for some of his extra change. When he dropped the proper amount on the counter next to the tomatoes, Mr. Ferrari nodded and put the tomatoes in a bag, what he paid for, and then three jars of...Pasta sauce. A free service for the sake of Italian Vampires, is what Mr. Ferrari called it. For half the price, the brothers would always pay for three tomatoes, and three jars of pasta sauce to keep their life going. The money they used to pay for these items normally came from donations; perhaps by playing an instrument, or dancing. He and his brother were fantastic at both, but also, his brother had a peculiar yet helpful skill- not only could he pickpocket(He only did so from the rich, and who didn't need the little money he stole anyway) and he could gamble. So they got by.

"Thank you, sir." Italy said happily in his native tongue, taking the items. "We appreciate it."

"Oh, but of course!" the man replied as Italy made his departure.

Allowing himself a small smile, Italy's cape flew out behind him as he rushed back to his alleyway, only to discover his brother barely getting by. He knew this would happen soon; every once in a while, Vampires would get certain urges for real blood, and if they managed to hold it back by an alternative, no one would be harmed. But if he didn't get it to him in time...

Italy tossed a tomato.

"_Fratello_." he said simply.

His older twin immediately seized the tomato, and sank his fangs into it, drinking with fervor with that all-too-familiar eager look in his topaz eyes. He muttered a quick thank-you before devouring the whole thing, half-draining it. Italy sat down and took out a jar of Pasta sauce, licking his lips and biting the glass, easily piercing holes in it. He drank out of that, finally satisfying his thirst.

"Romano...The nations are here."

* * *

Germany bit into his pizza, and immediately felt warm and fluttery inside, the expected feeling for all the Italian food he'd tried today. The nations had gotten back to the mansion and were currently enjoying some local cuisine. They planned on sleeping in Japan's room to have a miniature sleepover; all had agreed to America's suggestion whilst in a good mood, so they would have undoubtedly agreed anyway. Germany was fixing to head in there anyway...

"DUDES! We're gonna make this an EPIC sleepover, man! I got the Karaoke thingy, we have soda and Pizza, yo! Oh, and Japan's got a Ko-tots-yu table too!"

"Kotatsu Table." Germany corrected. "Right. Do ve go in zere now?"

"We're all ready." America shrugged. "Japan's in there, and Britain's getting in his pajamas." America flourished his own Buzz Lightyear Pj's and stared at Germany's basketball shorts and black sleeveless shirt. "Dude, do you work out in your sleep or something...?"

"No..."

"...Whatever. Come on! Let's go!" America began to drag Germany upstairs to Japan's room. Upon arrival, America sat Germany down on one side of the table, while Japan sat on another, forcing him to take a third side. They were all waiting for Britain so they could do...Well, Germany didn't know what they were gonna do. So, he just sat patiently as America made a mainly one-sided conversation with Japan about something involving Jellyfish and coconuts.

*Cue epic James Bond theme*

"DUDE WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?!" America jumped at the sudden loud music and stood, his head whipping around the room to find the source. The sudden outburst of brass instrumental, then a soft intro, as well as a fast-paced strumming guitar obviously startled him.

"It is the James Bond theme, if I am correct." Japan said softly, pulling America's arm to sit him down again. "I berieve Britain is putting on a show for us."

"Right you are," came a sly voice from the hallway. It appeared soft and secretive, as if trying to hide something. "After all, what's a sleepover without something entertaining?"

Suddenly, in the doorway, a shadow rolled into view with a gun in each hand. Circling deftly up on his knees, the figure, who was obviously Britain, shot off both guns at the same time, pulling off a swift duck-and-roll inside the room and sending America into hysterics.

"DUDEBRITAINDON'TSHOOTUSWELOVEYOUIDON'TWANNADIE-"

"Oh, shut up, git." Britain's shadow stood to shed light and reveal his plain black suit as his play-guns twirled casually around each index finger. "They're rubber band guns filled with blanks. Nothing harmful, I should think." he smirked and easily tossed both on the couch, walking in the room and sitting on the fourth side of the Kotatsu table. Germany and Japan applauded, impressed.

"Even zough America kind of ruined ze effect viz his crying, zat vas very good." Germany praised.

"_Hai_, I was convinced you were James Bond for a second." Japan agreed, making a very obviously admiring smile. Britain cocked an eye-brow and did his famous James Bond face, nodding instead of bowing since he was sitting. "Thank you kindly, both of you."

America just sat there, trembling a bit.

"Quit being such a twit."

"Right! Sorry." America focused on the table while the other three just chuckled in amusement. America was easily startled, even if he didn't admit it. It was apparently one of those few times you could see that America was truly the youngest and most inexperienced. Even if he had planned this entire thing. And it was obvious Britain was going to do something like that. And-Okay, you get the idea. But anyway, Germany recalled America had even told them what they were going to do first...

"Vait...Veren't ve going to do zat Karaoke zing you vouldn't shut up about?"

* * *

**HI GUYS! :D Some thanks goes to _maplepancakes99_ who helped me out a bit with this XD KILLER PANCAKES is as awesome as Prussia :3 So...What do you think is going to happen next?**

**Madz: Well, OBVIOUSLY, Italy is going to-**

**Britain: *Covers Madz's mouth* ;J *James Bond face***

**Germany and Japan: *Stare blankly***

**Italy: ^^' Ooookay, guys...MAKE PASTA, NOT WAR :DDDDDD**

**Romano: -_-'**

**Madz: *Looks from Britain, then to Italy a couple of times*...*Points at Italy* What he said.**

**Italy: :3 *Hugs Germany***

**~Fezzes64**


End file.
